


Ring

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found this in your pants’ pocket when I did the laundry. Really, Sakurai Sho, you don’t have better place to hide something like this?” Jun chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt of crack based on conversation with Ari and Hikaru about Sho's ring (the one he wore for his new drama).

It was another tiring day for Sakurai Sho. He had concert preparation, Zero, and drama filming earlier that day. He came home with a simple wish; to take a quick shower and head straight to bed to get proper sleep. The next day will still be another battle for him.

But he really couldn’t sound his protest when instead of sleeping, he was ambushed by Jun on the bed right after he had his shower. Not that he wanted to protest too, anyway. Not when Jun’s tongue moved deliciously on his body like this.

Jun was being super considerate. Jun knew that he was tired so he did all the heavy-lifting and let him enjoyed the beautiful views; Jun licking and sucking his cock eagerly, Jun bouncing up and down on his cock, and Jun collapsing on him after they both had their orgasm.

“Thank you, Sho,” Jun murmured to his neck.

“Eh? What for?” Sho asked confusedly. He racked his brain, tried to find something that he actually did well because he couldn’t really remember what. And this is Matsumoto Jun, to start with, he doesn’t really say thank you that much, especially to Sakurai Sho.

Jun lifted his head and looked straight to Sho’s eyes, “hm? You think I wouldn’t know? You careless guy, you will never actually surprise me even when you plan to.”

“Wait, what is this about again?” Sho was startled. He sat up, made Jun had to shift to the bed beside him.

“What makes you so surprised, hm, dear?” Jun ran his hand to caress Sho’s cheek. Sho could feel the cold metal on Jun’s ring finger brushed against him.

Wait. Cold metal on Jun’s ring finger? Sho took that hand and observed carefully. His eyes were locked to the ring, horror is showing up on his face.

“I found this in your pants’ pocket when I did the laundry. Really, Sakurai Sho, you don’t have better place to hide something like this?” Jun chuckled.

“You found it?! Oh thank God! I thought I had lost it somewhere and made a staff had to pay for it and buy a replacement! Thank you Jun! Really!” Sho took that hand and pull the ring out of Jun’s finger, then put it on his own, “I’ll just wear it tonight so I won’t lose it again. I hope you don’t mind,” Sho pecked Jun’s lips.

Jun, who had been dumbfounded of the whole situation, finally managed to say something, “wait, what do you mean staff, replacement, lost it... Now _I_ am lost, Sho.”

“Hm? It’s a property for my drama. You know, my role is a married man,” Sho looked at the ring on his hand, still couldn’t believe his luck.

“So... It wasn’t... For me?” Jun said in a whisper.

“No. Why would you think so?” Sho tilted his head to the right.

It all happened so fast. Jun pushed Sho from the bed and out from the room. He threw Sho’s pajamas and blanket out too and slammed the door in front of Sho’s face. Sho heard a click on the door. Jun was locking it.

“Hey, Jun, why are you kicking me out?! Hey!” Sho banged the door, tried to ask for an explanation.

“Jun what are you-ah it’s about the ring isn’t it?! If you want a ring from me so bad I could just buy it for you. What’s the big deal?” Sho still tried to get back into the room.

“Shut up Sakurai Sho or I’ll kick you out of the house!” Jun replied from the room.

Sho sighed. He knew Jun never bluffed at times like this. So he retreated, wore his pajamas, took the blanket, and walked to the sofa.

Sometimes he wondered how he could survive being in a relationship with Matsumoto Jun.

\---

The next morning, Sho woke up with a start. He woke up on the sofa, not on his bed. It was not a good way to start a day. Then his brain filled him in, and he remembered what happened the previous night. He cursed himself for being so clumsy once again.

He felt slight pounding on his head, so he walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Usually Jun would make it for him, but that man was sulking so it was out of the question. Sho didn’t realize that the bedroom door was already opened and Jun wasn’t in there.

On the kitchen counter, he found a lunchbox with a note on it. He read the note, it was Jun.

_Good morning. Sorry for last night. Have a breakfast. Your coffee is in the coffee maker. -Jun_

He smiled. That guy is really cute when he’s sulking and feels sorry about it. He opened the lunchbox, put it on the table, then went to the drawer to find for chopstick and his coffee cup. He had his breakfast slowly while pondering on ways to apologize to his lover.

\---

Sho read the address written on that piece of paper again. The address was correct, but the sign above the shop looked intimidating. He asked for an advice from Aiba earlier and Aiba gave him that address, saying, “Jun will love it if you buy the ring here!”.

Sho knew he should stop asking for relationship advice from Aiba when he entered the shop and was greeted by an obscene view.

\---

Jun was in a good mood that night, Sho observed. Concert preparation was flawless, nobody accidentally stepped on his foot, and all. So he decided that it will be the perfect timing for him to give his present.

They arrived at home, Jun still hummed random melodies, something he would only do when he’s exceptionally in a good mood. When Jun went straight to the bathroom, Sho sat on the bed and pulled out the box from his pocket. Still felt slightly proud of himself, he opened the box and laughed in his mind. Jun would really love it, he thought.

When the younger finally got out of the bathroom, he didn’t wait any longer. He walked to Jun and knelt before him. His hand in the air, holding the box.

Jun raised one of his eyebrows, “what’s this?”

“Open it,” Sho answered.

Sho didn’t release his gaze from Jun’s face all the time when it turned a bit redder than usual, decorated with eyes gleaming with hope. Sho still watch it fondly as it then turned to confusion. He grinned wide when Jun opened the box and his eyes jolted in surprise.

“Sakurai Sho, what is this?” Jun asked with a murderous tone.

“A ring,” Sho answered indifferently.

“Sakurai Sho this is a _cock ring_. If this is a joke, then it’s a really bad one,” Jun glared at him and he could see Jun’s intention to kill him right then.

“It’s not,” Sho answered, failed to suppress his giggle, “it’s really not. I thought you wanted a ring.”

“Get out of the room,” Jun ordered.

“What?!” Sho laughed, “aww, come on, Jun, don’t be mad.”

“Get. Out. You’re sleeping on the sofa tonight,” Jun pushed Sho with both of his hands.

“Hey I even got you one with purple color! They don’t have a lot of that around! Come on!” Sho tried to defend himself, still giggling.

“GET. OUT!” Jun finally pushed Sho outside and slammed the door in front of his face. And locked it, of course.

“Are you keeping that? If not I could return it, you know,” Sho talked to the door.

Jun opened the door slightly, and the box was flying out of the room.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Sho laughed, took the box from the floor and put it back to his pocket.

\---

It was another tiring day for Sakurai Sho. He had concert and Zero earlier that day. He came home with a simple wish; to take a quick shower and head straight to bed to get proper sleep. The next day will still be another battle for him.

But he really couldn’t sound his protest when instead of sleeping, he was ambushed by Jun on the bed right after he had his shower. Not that he wanted to protest too, anyway. Not when Jun’s tongue moved deliciously on his body like this.

Jun was being super considerate. Jun knew that he was tired so he did all the heavy-lifting and let him enjoyed the beautiful views; Jun licking and sucking his cock eagerly, Jun’s beautiful hands pumping his cock excitedly, setting a cock ring on around the base of his cock.

Wait, why are Jun setting a cock ring on his cock? Sho jolted and sat up.

“Jun, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Putting a cock ring on you. I thought you love this kind of thing,” Jun said, eyes looking at him with his cute innocent gaze.

\---


End file.
